As hereinbefore stated, a polymer system is conventionally used as a composite system to whcih a filler is added and mixed so as to improve the properties such as dimensional stability and heat resistance.
However compounding a polymer system with a filler results in reducing the processability or lowering mechanical properties.
According to known methods, a substance such as a surface active agent or metal soap is added to the composite system as a means to solve these problems.
These methods however have not given fully satisfactory results as yet.
In addition to the above, the addition and use of silane compounds, i.e., a so-called a silane coupling agent, to the aforementioned composite system is known as a method to eliminate these defects. (Encyclopedia of Polymer Science and Technology, Vol. 6, p627, Interscience Publishers (1967)).
The silane coupling agent is not always effective, depending on the chemical composition, type of filler, etc., of the polymer system, i.e., the composite system (Polymer Digest, Vol. 34, Mar., p23 (1982); Plastic Age. Aug., p61 (1981).
The use of an organo-titanium coupling agent with an organo-titanium compound as an effective component, as a substitute for the silane coupling agent is proposed. (Polymer digest, Vol 34, Mar., p23 (1982); Vol. 34, May, p40 (1982)).
However the organo-titanium coupling agents known in the art, as described in the above references, have been recognized to improve the dispersibility of the filler in the composite system but are less effective to increase the strength of the cured substance of the composite system resin.
These organo-titanium compounds may be effective to decrease the viscosity of the mixed system when a filler is blended into a polymer medium but does not sufficiently improve the dispersibility of the filler into the polymer medium. On the contrary, depending on a polymer medium used, the density might be increased.
In addition to the above, the methods of using these organo-titaium coupling agents and the treatment methods of the composite systems are complicated.